A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Quarrie | fabrikant = Slayn & Korpil | prijs = 220.000 Credits | lengte = 16,90 meter | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = 2390 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 1 (2) | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 45 kilogram | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} De A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter was één van de meest geavanceerde starfighters die werd gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance in de Galactic Civil War. Het was de zwaarst bewapende starfighter uit hun arsenaal. Bouw & Uitzicht De B-Wing werd ontwikkeld uit de Blade Wing. Bezieler was Quarrie die met hulp van BG-81 op Shantipole het B6 prototype bouwde. Voor de Battle of Yavin had de Phoenix Rebel Cell nood aan een nieuw schip dat blokkades kon doorbreken. Zo kwamen de rebellen in contact met Quarrie op Shantipole, een excentrieke ingenieur die bouwde aan een prototype van de Blade Wing. Dankzij Hera Syndulla's vliegkunsten bleek de Blade Wing een schot in de roos te zijn. Bail Organa vond een producent om de B-Wings te bouwen en Quarrie leidde het Project Shantipole om de schepen verder op punt te zetten. De B-Wing was in principe een lange, platte starfighter die tijdens de vlucht kon draaien terwijl de cockpit steeds stabiel bleef. Via dit gyroscopisch stabilisatiesysteem draaide de B-Wing eigenlijk rond de cockpit heen. Dit maakte van de B-Wing een bijzonder moeilijke starfighter om te besturen en een nog moeilijkere starfighter om in prima conditie te houden voor de ingenieurs en mecaniciens. Als de B-Wing geparkeerd stond, sloten de twee vleugels immers volledig en was de ruimte tussen de vleugels en het centrale lichaam zo goed als onbereikbaar. Indien de B-Wing zwaar beschadigd werd, kon de cockpit worden afgevuurd om te fungeren als een Escape Pod. Langs de flanken had de B-Wing twee S-Foils die konden openklappen tijdens gevechten. thumb|250px|left|B-Wings arriveren bij de Death Star II De B-Wing was de zwaarst bewapende Starfighter van de Rebel Alliance en droeg maar liefst acht wapenstations. Deze wapens waren allemaal omwisselbaar zodat de ingenieurs van de Rebel Alliance enorm veel mogelijkheden hadden om de B-Wing uit te rusten voor een speciale missie. Standaard was de B-Wing uitgerust met Twin Auto Blasters aan de cockpit, twee MG9 Proton Torpedo Launchers, SW-7a Ion Cannons aan de top van elke vleugel en een R-9X Laser Cannon en Ion Cannon aan het uiteinde van de fighter. De SW-7a Ion Cannons en warhead launchers konden samen worden afgesteld om gezamenlijk de vijanden te bestoken. De B-Wing had een targeting laser waarbij de lasers eerst heel zwak schade aanbrachten maar eens de Ion Cannons en de Torpedoes hun doel in het vizier hadden, werden de salvo’s dodelijk. Tijdens het landen en de normale vlucht stond of vloog de B-Wing op zijn zij. Tijdens het aanvallen nam de B-Wing echter ook een ‘rechtopstaande’ houding aan waarbij de cockpit helemaal bovenaan stond. De B-Wing was niet alleen de zwaarst bewapende starfighter, het was ook de traagste en de stevigste. De B-Wing kon dus snel worden geraakt maar kon tegen een stootje. Het gyroscopisch systeem zorgde wel voor een extra beweeglijkheid. Missies thumb|right|250px|Keyan Farlander en Palso Thern linksboven De B-Wing was eigenlijk de opvolger van het werkpaard van de Alliance, de Y-Wing Starfighter. De starfighter was vooral geschikt om grotere schepen of ruimteplatformen aan te vallen in plaats van zelf het duel aan te gaan met andere starfighters. De Rebel Alliance verloor immers te veel starfighters bij aanvallen op konvooien die meestal werden beschermd door grotere schepen. De B-Wing werd een geducht wapen voor konvooien van het Galactic Empire. Zelfs grote schepen als EF76 Nebulon-B Frigates moesten voor B-Wings bijzonder op hun hoede zijn. B-Wings werden ook als bommenwerpers gebruikt en om andere starfighters te escorteren. Omdat alle wapens verwisselbaar waren, kon de B-Wing perfect worden bewapend voor bepaalde missies. Piloten van de B-Wings droegen meestal rode flightsuits en helmen met een heel groot vizier. Sommige piloten droegen ook witte flightsuits. Geschiedenis Nadat Project Shantipole succesvol was verlopen, werden de B-Wings ingezet tijdens de Battle of Endor als Blue Squadron. Bij de eerste ontmoeting sloegen de Imperials gewoon op de vlucht voor de vreemde en nieuwe starfighters. Onder andere Ten Numb vloog in een B-Wing Starfighter. Een groep B-Wings slaagde er in om onder andere een Imperial-class Star Destroyer ernstige schade toe te brengen. Tijdens de laatste fase van de Battle of Endor vervoegden geen B-Wings Gold Leader op weg naar de reactor van de Death Star II. Hiervoor waren de starfighters te groot en te traag. Later werden sommige B-Wings herbouwd tot brandblusser fighters waarbij ze werden uitgerust met enorme watercannons. Ackbar ontwikkelde de B-Wing E2 Starfighter. Dit was een upgrade met een grotere cockpit waarin een gunner kon plaatsnemen om de wapenbesturing voor zijn of haar rekening te nemen. thumb|250px|B-Wings tijdens de Battle of Endor Specificaties Motoren * 1 Quadex Kyromaster Engine * 4 Slayn & Korpil JZ-5 Fusial Thrust Engines * 1 Slayn & Korpil Hyd-997 Hyperdrive Motovator Wapens (Standaard) * 3 ArMek SW-7a Ion Cannons * 1 Gyrhil R-9X Heavy Laser Cannon * 1 Gyrhil 72 Twin Auto Blaster * 2 Krupx MG9 Proton Torpedo Launchers (12 Proton Torpedoes) Sensors & Shields * 1 Microaxial 549 Sensor Pallet * Chempat Deflector Shields Bekende B-Wing Pilot *Ten Numb *Palso Thern *Keyan Farlander Achter de Schermen *De herkomst van de B in de naam bleef een raadsel totdat de Blade Wing als naam werd genoemd in Rebels. Dit komt omdat de productie tijdens ‘RotJ’ gewoon de starfighters benoemde als ‘A-Wing’ en ‘B-Wing’. Het zou kunnen worden herleid aan de opengeklapte vorm van de B-Wing waarbij het lijkt op een zwaard (blade). *De B-Wing komt niet zo vaak in beeld in ‘RotJ’ omdat de nogal ingewikkelde vorm het ILM bemoeilijkte om hem vaak in beeld te brengen. * In 'Legends' bleek Project Shantipole te zijn ontwikkeld door Gial Ackbar. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **Wings of the Master Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *B-Wing in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Ultimate Star Wars - Eerst aangeduid als A/SF-01 category:Starfighters category:Slayn & Korpil category:Alliance Fleet